


Home

by confusedrambler



Series: AUs and Headcanons [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedrambler/pseuds/confusedrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And somehow, even though Risembool was hundreds of miles away, Alphonse felt like he was home. Slight Al/Mei. Written for One Word Prompt Challenge on FF. Prompt: Sushi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd already posted this one as well. Oops.

Despite the early hour, the marketplace was already bustling with people of every hue and walk of life. Lords and ladies rubbed elbows with servants and housewives, squawking just as loudly as anyone else to draw the attention of the shopkeeper. Vivid scents assaulted his nose- the delicate sunshine tone of flowers, the heady undertone of spiced meat, the earthy base of human and animal- and colors bright enough to make his head spin pressed in from every direction.

Al took in a deep breath, grin stretching from ear to ear. Today was going to be _amazing._

_"Alphonse!_ At least be polite enough to _look_ like you're trying!"

Al laughed and ruffled a hand through his sun-bleached hair, still marveling at the sensation after over a year of regaining his body.

"Sorry, Mei; I can't help it! This place is just so _alive._ It makes me want to- to- I don't know- _do_ something!"

Mei huffed and shook her head, beads clacking together gently.

"Alphonse, if you want to be good at alkahestry you have to be able to read the Dragon's Pulse no matter what. You _must_ be able to find your center- even in a place like this. Try again, please."

Al closed his eyes obediently, focusing on shutting out everything outside his body and finding his own pulse of life- his chi. It was even more difficult than usual. Al had never tried to meditate around so many people before; they usually practiced in Mei's personal estates- a gift from the newly ascended Emperor. So much chi pressing against his fledgling awareness was disorienting- and intoxicating. It was hard to resist the temptation to let go of himself and be swept into the swirling chaos of _life,_ to separate _him_ from _them_.

"Alphonse. You're getting distracted again."

Al blushed, shooting Mei an apologetic glance.

"Sorry; I really _am_ trying. I just don't think I'm ready for this yet. There's too many people."

Mei fidgeted with her braids, Xiao-Mei perched quietly on her shoulder.

"Maybe you're right. You're learning so quickly- I was afraid that you were getting bored with our solo sessions. I didn't want to hold you back, so-"

Al's eyes widened in genuine surprise.

"Mei, the only reason I've been learning so quickly is because you're an excellent sensei. There's so much you can teach me about alkahestry and Xing and just _everything._ There's no way I could get bored- I have too much to learn!"

Mei cocked her head to the side, dark eyes searching his face suspiciously.

"Are you just saying that because you think it'll make me happy?"

"No. Why would I lie about something like that?"

Mei smiled and threaded her arm through his, tugging him off the crate he'd been sitting cross legged on for over an hour now.

"Come. Since I can't teach you alkahestry right now, I'll have to teach you more about our culture instead."

Mei weaved through the crowds expertly, pointing out craftsmen and traditional cuisine along the way.

_Narezushi_ vendors with boldly flavored rice stuffed fish, potters selling beautifully glazed ceramics, old men playing _go_ at alley openings while watching over laughing grandchildren-

And somehow, even though Risembool was hundreds of miles away, Alphonse felt like he was home.


End file.
